cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Four
This is a reproduction of a weekly address given to the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order. It generally runs about once a week, and is an official production of the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order. This address was given in mid January, so please note that this address and subsequent may refer to events that are not contemporary with the time of the reproduction post. The Addresses tend to address principles we believe embody Pacifica, with a heavy emphasis on Francoist thought. Not all addresses specifically discuss Francoism directly, however. Address Hail, my comrades! This week, I would like to address the question of: "Why the NPO? What makes our alliance the best?" Now, when I say best, I don't mean in some sort of adolescent nature. I mean, "Why is our alliance best suited for war? Why has our alliance always triumphed in the huge number of wars and conflicts we have fought in?" Some of our newer members might be asking, "Why were we able to defeat FAN last time, and how is it that we are defeating FAN again?" These are good questions to ask. Francoism is not a religion. We do not triumph because we have some mythical blessings from the Gods. Franco was not a God. He was a man, born of man. And Francoism was born of a man, and it was and remains a science. This is significant. Sit back and think about the ramification of our ideology. Our ideology is not some pathetic, emotional love of something like "democracy." Our ideology is not born of misguided prophets. Our ideology is a science. And science is correct. Now, that sounds very simple, but let's think about it. For Francoism to be a science means that when we win a war, we did not win a war because we were "destined" or "preordained" to win a war, but rather, we won a war because our alliance has created Francoist institutions, and our Francoist institutions, forged in our revolutionary history and continually reinvigorated through war, are those best able to combat a war. But what are Francoist institutions, if Francoism is a science? Francoist institutions are constructed institutions, institutions constructed from the blood and toil of our revolutionary forefathers and that we must continue to nurture and build today. That means that when we win wars, we win wars because our institutions, our war-makings powers are superior through our applications a superior scientific ideology. "What are these institutions?" the wide-eyed Academy student and grizzled veteran might ask. Comrades, these institutions are all around you! They are our war system, the Pacific Bank, our Corps! But how are they Francoist? They are Francoist for three reasons: they are Francoist in construction, they are Francoist in purpose, and they are Francoist in history. To be Francoist in construction is that they are scientifically made; we did not arbitrarily create our system of government, nor our system of war. They are made because they are that which will be most effective, such as our war strategeies, testable by master tacticians such as Bakunin, or our banking system, written out by the master economists deep in the marble Palace of the Pacific Bank. Our institutions are Francoist in purpose because they used to achieve Francoist goals. Our institutions exist to remove us from the chaos of nature, from the chaos of the unaligned. Thus, we have the Moldavi Doctrine, and the Revenge Doctrine, which help to achieve Order from Chaos. Our institutions are Francoist in history because they were forged in the crucible of the August Revolution, in the pure chaos of the fiery waters of the Pacific. Now, comrades, as a brief lesson in history, the Pacific was the primordial soup from where we all came. It was a land of barbarians, where no order ruled, and where nature crushed the hapless peoples of the Pacific. Our institutions were created in the upheaval of the revolution, against the mightiest foe of all, and tested tried and true, we found our institutions able to battle against any enemy, defeat any foe. Francoism is not a "trick." It cannot be reproduced by others because others can never create institutions that are Francoist in construction, purpose and history. Perhaps some other alliance might be able to claim that they have "scientifically" created institutions, but those institutions can never be Francoist in purpose, construction and history the way our institutions have been. And so comrades, as we continue in this war against FAN, remember: we do not win because some God wills it, we do not crush our enemies because of some strange religious notion of destiny—we win because we, because you, my comrades, have and continue to create institutions that are Francoist! And in order to continue to win wars, we must never fall or fail in our ceaseless vigilance of our institutions, and we must never shy from voicing reform or change of our institutions, because Francoism's greatest strength is that it is a scientific ideology, and through Francoism, our institutions, forged in the crucible of revolution, constantly evolve through the efforts of man to protect our Order from Chaos! Category:Francoism Category:Publications of the New Pacific Order‎ Category:Cortath